Missions
"Complete Missions to win prizes and points. Compare your score to the score of your friends and the members of your Guild. Get new characters, evolve them and carry out missions to unblock new ones! Psst: I’ve heard that certain Missions are kept secret…" Typically divided by clan and type, missions act as achievements for Urban Rivals and are earned throughout game play. Each mission has a special requirement to meet in order to complete and a various reward for completion. Completion of missions, besides rewards of clintz, credits, and prize draw tickets, and battle points usually result in being awarded Mission Points . Mission Points are the scoring system for the missions, giving the player an overall score that can be compared against friends, or, other members of a particular guild the player belongs to. It should be noted that some missions require specifically named cards in order to obtain the achievement. It should also be noted that card rewards are not always the same but you will get a similarly "priced" reward. Large can be 15 credits or 2000 clintz or a random rare card. General Missions 'Combat Missions' Evolution Missions Evolution Max Missions Victory Missions Damage Missions Collection Missions ELO Missions Survivor Missions All Stars Missions Bangers Missions Fang Pi Clang Missions Freaks Missions GHEIST Missions Junkz Missions Jungo Missions La Junta Missions Leader Missions Montana Missions Nightmare Missions Pirana Missions Rescue Missions Juvenile First Aider - Win 5 fights by using at least 2 Rescue - 25 Battle Points and 5 Mission Points A sense of Sacrafice - Win 15 fights using at least 2 Rescue - 5 Prize Draw Tickets and 10 Mission points Heroic Rescue Worker - Win 50 fights using at least 2 Rescue - 2 Credits and 15 Mission Points Unbeatable Protector - Win 125 fights using at least 2 Rescue - 15 Prize Draw Tickets and 25 mission Points Gaurdian Of The City - Win 250 fights using at least 2 Rescue - 15 Credits and 50 Mission Points Bonus Killer - Win 50 rounds with Lea - 2 Prize Draw Tickets and 10 Mission Points Bonus Killer II - Inflict 250 damages with Kerry - (Prize unknown as of yet) and 15 Mission Points Steam roller - Win 75 fights by finishing with a knock-out from Marco - (Prize Unknown as of yet) and 15 Mission Points Demolition team - Win 50 fights by finishing with a knock-out from Glosh - (Prize unknown as of yet) and 20 Mission Points *Secret* Air Rescue Service - Win 80 rounds with Aurora - 2 Credits and 10 Mission Points *Secret* Uncontrollable Anger - Inflict 500 damages with Ghoub - 500 Battle points and 25 Mission points Edited by TrainWreck94 Roots Missions Sakrohm Missions Sentinel Missions Skeelz Missions Ulu Watu Missions Uppers Missions Secret Missions Secret Mission battle points are awarded after the player has, usually unknowingly, completed a requirement to obtain the mission. These mission points are no different than the mission points obtained via the normal missions and typically the awards are the same. Secret missions also appear under any clan. Category:Vortex Missions